Jealousy
by hetaliaspamanostories
Summary: Lovino believes Antonio is cheating on him with his brother. What Lovino doesn't realize is that his brother was helping Antonio plan something very important. (Spamano One-Shot)
"Where are you going?" Lovino asked staring at Antonio while Antonio was sitting on the couch getting his shoes on.

"I'm going over to your brothers, he wants to teach me how to uh make you pasta!" Antonio laughed a bit suspiciously.

"You've been going to my brothers pretty often…" Lovino said with a quiet mumble look Antonio up and down. Unlike normal Antonio was wearing a nice red dress shirt with a black bow tie and nice black jeans.

"I told you Lovino is for cooking classes! I want to know how to make good Italian food!" Antonio cheered with a shaky smile and he grabbed his keys.

"You could ask me for lessons!" Lovino demanded.

"Yes, I could but! That's southern Italian food, not northern Italian~" Antonio said opening the door. "I'll be back in a few hours~" and after that Antonio disappeared into the night.

Lovino stared at the closed door and growled a bit. "Stupid brother….. Stupid Antonio… Stupid brother steals everything from me!" Lovino growled and kicked the wall the silently jumped on one foot while mumbling 'ow, ow, ow, ow'. He then collapsed on the couch.

"He stole grandpa, he stole the attention, and he stole the talent he took everything from me! And now he's stealing my boyfriend?!" Lovino said to himself and curled up. It was stupid… so stupid! Could he not just have one thing?!

Lovino sat there for a while "I'll stay awake… I doubt he will be back in a few hours…"

So that's what Lovino did he sat on the couch for an hour…

Then another hour

And another

Until it had been a good 7 hours, Antonio had left at 6:00 p.m. It was now 1:09 a.m.

That's when Antonio finally decided to walk in the door and noticed Lovino still awake sitting on the couch. "Lovino! I'm so sorry I'm late! I didn't know it took so long to make… pasta!" Antonio tried to explain.

Lovino only stared at Antonio and looked him up and down. The bow tie Antonio left wearing was gone, his hair was messed up more and a few buttons were no longer on his dress shirt.

Stupid brother would pay.

"Lovino? Tomorrow im going to go out with Francis and Gilbert, I'll be back by dinner, I promise this time!" Antonio said with a smile.

"I don't care." Lovino was angry, angry and jealous of all the attention Antonio was giving not only to his friends but way too much to his brother. He wasn't even trying to hide it!

"You don't?" Antonio asked following Lovino up into the bedroom.

"I don't." Lovino said simply before going to bed.

The next morning Lovino woke up to an empty bed. Wasn't the first time. This all started happening about a month ago each day Antonio was gone and if he was at home he'd be gone all night.

Lovino hated it, he didn't care what was going on but Lovino wanted at least a little attention from Antonio. "I need answers"

Lovino got out of bed and picked up his cellphone and called his brother. "We are going to have lunch together today, I'll pick you up at 1 o'clock." Lovino said before hanging up.

At about noon Lovino was out the door.

He picked up his brother and they drove in silence which was shocking since Feliciano was in the car.

They finally made it to their favorite Italian restaurant. They got a table and sat in silence for a while longer.

"Uhm… So fratello! This isn't like you to want to have lunch with me!" Feliciano laughed nervously.

"Yea. So, how was last night I heard you were teaching Antonio how to make pasta…" Lovino mumbled and sipped his water.

"O-Oh si! I taught him how to make pasta!" Feliciano smiled a bit less. He was hiding something he was on edge.

"Uh huh… Is that all you guys did?" Lovino asked.

"Mhm!" Feliciano said not making eye contact.

"I can't believe you! You're my own brother!" Lovino growled and stormed out of the restaurant not caring that Feliciano did have a ride home.

Back at home Antonio still was back yet and Lovino just stayed sitting on the couch for another hour and a half before starting on dinner. Antonio said he'd be home for dinner….

A couple hours later he had several Italian and Spanish dishes ready and set on the table and say down and waited… and waited… and waited…

Finally Lovino took out his cell phone and called Antonio.

No answer.

He called Francis.

No answer.

Finally he called Gilbert

…

"Hallo it is the awesome me! How can I help you with my awesomeness?"

"Where is he?"

"Lovino?"

"No I'm the fucking ginger bread man! Where Antonio?!"

Lovino heard shuffling and a quiet 'Antonio the ginger bread man wants to speak with you' before he heard a familiar

"Hola?" Antonio said.

"Antonio!"

"O-Oh Lovino!" Antonio stumbled.

"Where are you?! Dinners fucking cold!"

"What?! I'm coming home soon im sorry!"

Lovino just hung up and mumbled before storming of to bed.

A few days later of this crap Antonio went back to Feliciano's house. Lovino was done he was breaking it up. Antonio was his boyfriend!

Lovino grabbed his coat and grabbed his keys and was off to Feliciano's house.

When Lovino arrived all the lights in the Italian villa was on. He stormed up the front door and opened it fast he was met with silence. Lovino looked around growling and stopped when he stepped on something. He looked down and saw rose pedals trailing out into the back yard. Lovino followed them and looking into the back yard.

There was a gazebo with a table and two chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was Antonio. Antonio noticed Lovino staring at him and fixed his shirt. Lovino stormed up to him. "What is this!?" Lovino demanded.

Antonio stood up and smiled and embraced Lovino in a warm hug. "A date you deserve" Antonio whispered.

Lovino was shocked. "W-what?" Lovino said quietly while watching Antonio pull out one chair for Lovino to sit down.

And that's what I did, I sat down, shocked into silence.

Antonio poured some of my favorite wine and served me my favorite foods. "When I was gone all the time I was planning this night" Antonio said nervously. "Feliciano helped me with my clothes and my hair and he taught me how to make your favorite food and where to get the best wine… and when I was with Gilbert and Francis well…"

"I was getting this" Antonio said while getting on one knee and pulled out a small black box opening it to reveal a beautiful ring.

Lovino gasped quietly his eyes glossing up.

"Lovi, mi tomate, Will you, Will you marry me?"

Lovino nodded a lot a few tears fell "Dammit you idiot, you scared me!" Lovino said as Antonio put the ring on Lovino's finger.

"Te amo"

"T-Ti amo"


End file.
